


Falling for Your Eyes

by destielpasta



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fic, Ficlet, First Kiss, Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielpasta/pseuds/destielpasta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel wakes up in Dean's arms, and he's not even shocked about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling for Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This spawned from a tumblr prompt for a fic based on Ed Sheeran's "Kiss me." Such a lovely and warm song, I decided to write some lovely, warm Destiel.

 

For the first time since falling from the sky, Castiel eased his way out of sleep. He was accustomed to the night terrors and the cold sweats that came with his traumatic descent into humanity, and had come to count on at least one nightmare per night. In fact, he hadn’t dreamt at all. 

...

_“Hey Cas,” Dean called from outside, the hatch-door hanging ajar, “ You gotta come look at this.”_

_Castiel wasn’t particularly invested in the cooking show currently lighting up the television, but he had just gotten comfortable after a long evening of tablet-translating with Kevin. “What is it?” he asked, unmoving._

_“Just c’mere, will ya?” Dean’s voice, playfully exasperated, echoed down the hall._

_Huffing out a sigh, Cas stood up, ignoring the dizzying head rush that accompanied the action. His bare feet slapped the cold marble floor as he made his way over to the hatch, sending shivers up his spine. He made a mental note to invest in a pair of slippers._

_He stopped when he saw Dean, shrouded almost completely in shadows leaning against the door frame, arms crossed over his chest. Cas noted that the hunter’s shoulders were relaxed, rather than tensed in their usual vigilance._

_He turned around, smiling when he saw Cas. He beckoned him over to the doorway with a wave of his arm._

_Castiel joined him in the cramped space, rubbing his arms to generate heat against the early autumn chill. Dean was looking up at the deep blue sky, and Cas followed his sightline._

_“Never seen one that… vivid before,” Dean said._

_Castiel was aware that the moon went through several cycles and could explain the science behind why it sometimes changed colors at certain times of the year. But he had a feeling that Dean didn’t want to hear about the history behind the Harvest Moon. He just wanted to look at it._

_“Seems so close, right?” He said excitedly, “And red_. _I’ve seen this happen before, but it’s never this extreme._ ”

_Dean’s words faded into silence as he marveled at the deep orange moon. His mouth, usually tense with words left unsaid, was relaxed now, lips parted slightly. His eyes were bright with excitement, and Castiel knew he wasn’t looking at the moon anymore._

_..._

The bed is indeed comfortable. Dean’s testimonials that _memory foam was the best_ proved to be accurate. He had fallen asleep on his right side, and he woke on his right side, completely spared from the tossing and turning that accompanied falling asleep on a park bench or leaning against a tree.

Also, it was worth noting that he had fallen asleep with Dean’s left arm slung across his middle. Upon waking, he discovered that arm still tight across him, with the rest of Dean’s body pressed close to his back. Cas even felt his nose brushing at the base of his neck.

...

_Hopefully Sam and Kevin were sound sleepers._

_They stumbled from the doorway, hands rough and pulling at clothing, pulling at waists to find some purchase on each other. Cas couldn’t remember who started it, and didn’t care to analyze it. Instead he focused on the way Dean’s lips pressed against his own, biting and sucking and prying open until they could slot together in a new, perfect way. Dean swallowed the moans escaping his throat, breaking them apart for a moment to push the metal hatch closed with his foot, resulting in a BANG._

_Castiel jumped, the sound making his teeth rattle. Dean grimaced and almost… to Cas’s ears it sounded like a giggle but Dean Winchester didn’t often giggle. His heart slammed in his chest as he met Dean’s eyes, conscious of his hand on his waist, tracing patterns up and down causing his shirt to wrinkle under his ministrations._

_Cas opened his mouth to speak. To say what, he didn’t know, but instead Dean pulled him forward again by the upper arms to capture his lips, steering Cas away from the door. His back met the wall, and Dean pressed himself wantonly against him until their legs entangled. Dean’s mouth broke away to move his lips down his friend’s throat, stopping at the pulse point to suck lightly. Castiel hissed, grasping for Dean’s hair._

_..._

They had fallen asleep on top of the covers, Dean fully clothed while Cas had been divested of his shirt the night before. The room was warm, as if sunlight could filter through the non-existent windows.

The arm around him tightened, signaling that Dean must be awake.

“Good morning,” said a gruff voice into his neck.

_..._

_Dean pushed Cas down on the bed, crawling over him to kiss at his neck and shoulders before Cas could pull him back up to his lips. Dean grasped for his hands, pinning them gently above his head while ravaging his mouth, tongue dipping deep inside to taste, to know. Castiel gasped, letting his legs fall apart so that their hips could meet. They both groaned simultaneously at the new sensation._

_Dean broke away, their lips smacking apart. “Cas,” he whispered, “Are you—is this ok?”_

_Castiel was conscious of his arms still above his head, and wiggled to get them free. Dean quickly obliged, bracing himself on his elbows instead. Cas moved up to cup Dean’s face, his stubble rough against his palms._

_“Dean,” he said, his voice rough, “I’m right where I want to be.”_

_Dean nodded, dipping his head back down to slot their lips together once more._

_..._

“Good morning,” Castiel responded, melting into Dean’s embrace.

Gently, Dean turned him so that Cas was lying on his back, crawling over him so that his body was covering him, weight rested on his forearms. His eyes were open and shining, staring like he wanted to memorize something.

He leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to Castiel’s lips, feather light and fleeting. He traced his parted lips down Cas’s jaw, to his neck, eliciting a sigh from the former angel.

“Why is this so easy?” Dean asked, breathing in the smell of Cas’s neck. “Usually this kind of stuff is so awkward in the beginning.”

“We are not just any two people, Dean.” Cas carded his hands through Dean’s already messy hair, pulling him back up for a slow, deep kiss. He traced his tongue along Dean’s front teeth before settling back down on the pillow, content to just stare. “We shouldn’t question it. I’m sure complications will arise when the time comes.”

A shadow passed over Dean’s eyes, but as soon as it appeared it was gone, replaced with a saucy gleam Castiel knew too well. “You’re right. Just… the past has a funny way of ruining your enjoyment for the present.”

The words echoed in Castiel’s ears, cynical and very Dean- not his Dean, but the Dean that had started a family with a woman and her son only to watch as they disappeared without a memory of him in their eyes. He knew this had to be discussed. Perhaps it would turn into a fight. Perhaps they would scream and yell and stomp out of the house into a waiting rainstorm. Castiel would chase after him, pinning him to the wall or car, using his body to kiss or touch all of Dean’s fears away. And maybe sometimes it would be enough. Sometimes it wouldn’t.

But right now, they had warm air, clean cotton sheets, and the possibility of a whole lifetime. Cas rolled them over, straddling Dean hips before leaning down to lift his shirt over his head. They laughed as it got caught on the headboard and then whipped around to hit Cas in face, the laughter making their bodies move against each other in ways that made their eyes darken and hearts race. But they took their time. Lips pressed into the skin of necks, chests and arms, all desperation replaced with something close to reverence and affection.

They had time, as long as they needed.


End file.
